


Odds Are [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Odds are we're gonna be alright for another night.





	Odds Are [Fanvid]

Premiered at Club Femslash at TGIFemslash 2019 on February 16th, 2019. 

Odds Are by The Barenaked Ladies  
Footage from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
